Violet Durango
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: Young Violet plays two different roles in her life; The role of David's little sister, and the role of Singleton's Girlfriend. But what happens when the two enemies find out and force her to choose between them?.
1. Falling For My Brothers Enemy

I saw my brother, David staring into the distance, I followed his line of vision and saw it was a girl he was staring at, I rolled my eyes and walked over to him "David!" I shouted in his ear, he jumped and whipped his head my way before glaring "Hi Violet" he replied turning back to the girl, she was giggling with her friends and glancing at him "What did yah do?" I sung while smirking, he shook his head refusing to tell me "Hey guys, let's go play some baseball" Mac said nodding to us, I walked over and got onto the back of his bike, he had one of those large seats that could easily fit two people, he turned the bike around to face the way David was staring

"Her names Hayleigh Goodfairer, solid" Torquel said raising a fist, I chuckled "Sammy says she moved here a month ago, her dad's some kind of government egghead, she's lived in the South most of her life so she's from down there somewhere, she's 12 going on 13" Sol said "How the hell do you know that fingers?"David asked in confusion and curiosity, Fingers did something "It's his purpose in life to know all the facts about the ladies" Sol translated, I rolled my eyes again "I heard she's liberated" Torquel said quietly

"Torq, she's a girl, who cares?"Mac asked "Like, I'm just sayin" Torquel replied "Guys, were wasting time, we still have a huge problem incase you bozos forgot, and if we don't figure something out our first whole Summer on the Sandlot is gonna be over before it starts" David said annoyed "Crap, he's right, lets roll" Mac said peddling the bike, I didn't exactly know how he managed to peddle with both me and him on the bike, but he made it work somehow.

We arrived at the Sandlot and the boys stopped their bikes "I don't know, hey guys who's that kid?" Sol asked us while pointing, I looked over Mac's shoulder to see a little kid in the dug-out "Hey, what's that thing?"Torquel asked pointing to a rocket in the middle of the field "Oh my god, he's one of them, he's gonna blow up the Sandlot" David exclaimed, I jumped off Mac's bike and watched them chase the small helpless kid, the rocket was pulled over and when it was shot it landed right in the wall of the dug-out,

the boys ignored this and carried on chasing the small kid, on foot this time, the kid jumped over the fence and landed in a pool i guessed, judging by the splash that came up, all the boys jumped over aswell and more splashes were made, I laughed to myself and something clicked, I turned around and saw the dug-out slowly catching fire "Oh shit" i exclaimed running over, I tried to put it out but I only made it worse "Guys!" I shouted running back to the fence, about 5 seconds later they came out with a hose, they started running but it soon stopped and they had to try and make do with the distance,

they were all wet and having a lot of trouble with the now spraying hose, David pulled away from the others and was staring at something behind me, I turned to see the girl from school, she spotted me and smiled "I'm Hayleigh" she said, I nodded in greeting "I'm Violet" I replied, she gave me a confused look "Why Violet?" she asked, I walked over to her "Well because it's my favorite color, and because it's the color of my eyes" I explained, she looked right at my eyes and nodded "That's really cool" she said nodding,

I turned back around and saw David still staring at her, I inwardly cringe at how weird he looked right now, she pulled down her glasses to the brig of her nose and watched him for a moment before turning around "By Violet" she said waving, I waved back as she went inside and turned around to my brother "Yah catching flies" I said as I walked past him, he glared at me and helped with the fire.

Later on after leaving the Sandlot I headed to the Little League playing field, I saw the team practicing and sighed, I knew what rivalry my brother had going on with Singleton but when he tells me not to do something I always do it, which is how I ended up here in the first place, I was forbidden from speaking to these boys, so I had a strange urge to do it, besides I was kind of friends with these boys, they didn't exactly know I was David's sister though, I would not be one of their little toys used in the war game, as I was watching them through the fence I realized Singleton had noticed me, he dropped the bat and ran over,

there was a large green fence between us and I held onto it "Violet" he said nodding in greeting, he always did this flipping thing with his hair every time he took off the baseball cap, it made most girls fall for him quicker, I was unfortunately one of those girls "Hi, how's practice?" I asked biting my lip shyly, he glanced back at the field before turning back around and shrugging "It was alright, better now" he said while giving me the one-over, I smiled nervously and he knew what effect he had on me "So, what you doing here? come to watch me play?"

he asked, I tilted my head "Maybe" I said playfully, he smirked "I don't mind, you can stay as long as you want sweetheart" he said winking, I rolled my eyes slightly and he pressed his face against the fence "What don't I get kisses anymore?" he asked in mock hurt, I giggled and kissed him through the fence, after we had our kiss he ran back to his team and I sat down,

I knew it was wrong, I was David's sister, and I just so happened to be completely falling for his worst enemy.

**Authors Note:  
>Hello people I might not be able to update as much, my computers word broke down again, only for good, so I will be doing my story's on the family computer, for this reason I might not be able to update as much...also Violet's 'actress' or person I chose for her look's is on my profile, thank you and reveiew please.<strong>

**BABYLIBBY96 xxx**


	2. The Bet With Mac

I made my way to the Sandlot before the other guys today and I was shocked at what I saw, for one thing the dug-out was decorated in orange girly stuff, now don't get me wrong I liked orange but it was nuts how they decorated it, and second, the girls were playing ball "Hi Violet" Hayleigh greeted, I nodded and walked over "Hi, what happened to the dug-out?" I asked pointing to it, she glanced back at the dug-out "Well it burnt down so we fixed it, yah don't mind right?" she asked her Southern accent coming out, I shook my head "No don't worry about it, I'm just a little worried about what the boys might say" I said nervously, she shrugged

"Well we have as much right to it as they do" she said going back to her ball throwing, I nodded "These are my friends, Jinny and Pinny" Hayleigh said pointing to each girl as she said their names, I nodded in greeting "Girl's, this is Violet" she said, the girls waved a little and I saw the small boy from yesterday raking the field "What's he doing?" I asked "I asked him to help me clean the field" she said, I nodded "So, you girls play ball?" I asked, she nodded and smiled "Yeah were on the softball team, you play ball?" she asked offering me the ball, I rolled it around in my hands "A little, can I try?"

I asked, she nodded "Go ahead" she said moving out of the way, I got in position and Jinny was batting, I took a deep breath before swinging my arm around and shooting the ball out of my hand **(like the way Hayleigh throws it basically)**, it flew into Pinny's mitt and I turned to Hayleigh "A little?" she asked raising her eyebrows, I shrugged "Okay I used to be on a softball/baseball team, I quit though" I said handing her the ball "How come?" she asked tilting her head "Well, the girls were cow-bags, and I just, fell out of it, still feels good when you beat boys with it though" I said in deep thought,

she chuckled "Yeah true" she said going back to her throwing, I chilled in the dug-out for a bit until the boys came into view, they got off their bikes and stared at the girls until they noticed, the girls stood next to each other and faced the boys "What are you doing here?"Mac asked "You said that yesterday is that all you know how to say?" Hayleigh asked "Besides non of your beeswax" she added "Your not allowed to be here"David said obviously annoyed "We have as much right to play here as you do"Hayleigh argued "Play what?"David asked "Baseball"

Hayleigh said in a duh tone while holding up the ball "Are you takin loony pills?"Mac asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Jinny asked "That's a softball, squishy for girls"Mac said, he started digging around in his pocket for a few seconds before pulling something out "This, is a baseball, what men play with"Mac said "Then what are you doing with it?" I shouted form the dug-out, I knew it was mean, but I couldn't help it "Who's side are you on Violet?" Mac exclaimed, I shrugged "The day you make these cookies, I'll be on your side" I said holding one up before taking a bite of it "Well" David said "Well what?" Hayleigh asked "Leave already!" he shouted

"No" she said, the boys groaned in annoyance "Look, doll, this is a baseball diamond, we come here to play a serious game of baseball, why don't you and your friends go home and play with your barbie's before you get hurt" Mac said, I rolled my eyes and sipped some of the juice "Are you threatening me?" Hayleigh asked "Yeah sure, he just means if there's a bad hop you could get hurt" Torquel said playing peace maker "Being like, girls an all" he added "And your a male shovenous pig, bein like a boy an all" she retorted, the boys took a step back and Torquel mumbled something

"Yes I am and I can do anything you can do only better" she said "This is a baseball, same as that" she said motioning to the ball Mac had "For the love of Pete are you deaf? Sorry Fingers"Mac said turning around to briefly give Fingers an apolagetic look, Mac came over and took the ball from Hayleigh "This, is not a baseball, it's a softball, my 3 year old sister could hit this grapefruit" Mac said,

the boys laughed "With a souvenir dodger bat, and if you pitched at 60 miles an hour"Mac said showing off for the boys who were laughing at his jokes "I bet you couldn't hit it"Hayleigh said "Say what?" Torquel asked, Mac turned around slowly "I don't bet trash, I burn it" he said "What did you say?" David asked "I'll bet I can strike him out with three pitches, if I do, we stay and you leave, if I don't you stay we'll leave" Hayleigh said "Your serious"Mac said "Uh huh" she said nodding

"Your on doll face, Torq, get my bat an my helmet" Mac said turning around, he walked over to the boys while I walked over to the girls "You sure you wanna do this?" I asked, they nodded "Yeah, let see em try and hit my pitch" she said confidently, I nodded and got back to the dug-out, I waited for Mac to put his hat on and I knew this wouldn't turn out good.


	3. The Long Unfinished Game

Mac got into position and everything got tense "Bring it on skirt" he said, Hayleigh did the same throw I did and Mac didn't even swing "Come on pitch it already" he said standing straight, Pinny lifted her mask and stood up, she smugly showed Mac the ball before throwing it back to Hayleigh "I call time, what the hell was that?" he shouted going over to the boys, the girls high fived each other and I chuckled, the boys looked at the girls and they turned around to show the boys what team they played for, realisation dawned on the boys and they all groaned

"Hey, you can't do that underhand pitch thing, it's against the rules of baseball, I'm just tellin yah" Mac said, the girls turned back around "No it's not, there's no rule against it, so it's legal, and fair"Pinny said "Oh, okay, thanks" Mac said obviously lost for words, the girls turned back around and the boys chatted, I noticed David take the bat and head for position "Excuse me, what are you doing?" Hayleigh asked, David had taken Mac's place and I relaxed into my seat, Hayleigh pitched and he hit a foul ball that nearly took me out, I threw it to Hayleigh and she pitched again, it was another foul ball.

After long hours of foul balls we were all getting tired "Well?" Hayleigh said "Well what?" David asked "I'm asking if you wanna call the game on account of it's gonna get dark soon"she replied "If your too tired" David said on a wind up "I didn't say I was tired" she snapped "Uh Hayleigh"Jinny said "What?" Hayleigh shouted obviously frustrated "Maybe we should call it, until tomorrow I mean" Jinny suggested "Yeah, David man, it's gonna get dark soon, it's a safety issue yah know?"Mac said "Hayleigh, dinner time" Hayleigh's mom shouted over the fence "Forfit, that's a forfit" Mac exclaimed "David, time to take your bath!" Mom shouted afterwards "It's a draw then" Pinny said, Hayleigh stormed away and the girls left

"Hey David, your mom still makes you take a bath at 6:00?"Sol asked "Shut up Sol!" David shouted "Fine, tomorrow then, you little baby"Hayleigh said "Your on spoilt brat"David replied, I jumped onto Mac's bike and we rode away.

I was with Singleton later on only he wasn't in practice this time "Can I ask yah somethin?" I asked putting on my fake Southern Bell accent again, apparently he loved my accent for some reason so I kept it up "Go ahead" he said licking his ice cream "What do you think about, girls playin baseball?" I asked nervously, he nearly choked on his ice cream "What?" he said, I shrugged "Nothin, just popped up I guess" I said, he nodded "Well, I think baseballs a man's game, Softballs for girls" he replied, I inwardly sighed knowing that would be the answer

"So you don't think they can play?" I asked, he shook his head and chuckled "No way, not better than guys anyway" he said, I licked my mint ice cream "Why'd you ask?" he asked, I shook my head "Just curious I guess" I said "Yah know, I really want that Sandlot" he said, I tensed "Really?" I asked, he nodded "Yeah, I'd do anything to get it" he said in deep thought, I nodded and carried on with my ice cream.


	4. Worst Nightmare

The next day I was in the dug-out with the girls, I was quite bummed out and they noticed "What's gotcha down today?" Haileigh asked taking a sip of the juice, I pulled myself out of deep thought enough to answer her "What? Nothin" I mumbled, she gave her friends a look "C'mon, were girls, we know when somethin's up" she said knowingly, I sighed and sat up "It turns out, the guy I'm dating is a bit sexist" I admitted, they all gave me a shocked look "What do yah mean?" Jinny asked "Well, I was out with him yesterday and when I asked him if he though girls could play baseball he said, they should stick to softball and that baseball was a men's game, he also mentioned that guys play baseball better than girls" I explained, the girls were shaking their heads

"That pig" Pinny exclaimed, I nodded and leaned back into the chair "Why are you with him?" she asked, I shrugged "I'm fallin for him, bad, problem is, he hates my brother and my brother hates him" I said "Do they know about each other?" Hayleigh asked, I shook my head "Nope, I been keepin it a secret from them" I said, the girls nodded "Right, so how do you do that?" Hayleigh asked confused "Well it's easier than it sounds, they both hate each other so much that they can't stand to be around the other, and when I hang out with the guy I tell David I'm over a friends house"

I explained "Wow, isn't it stressful though?"Jinny asked, I nodded "Very, I remember when I first met the guy a southern accent came out" I said chuckling, the girls smiled "What did you do?" they asked "I kept it up, so now every time I'm around him I do this Southern accent" I said rolling my eyes, they chuckled and I noticed the boys had arrived and were stood there, the little kid who's name I learnt was Johnny, or Smalls, and found out he wasn't trying to trash the Sandlot went over to them for a chat, the girls got out of the dug-out and watched the boys, Johnny eventually came running back over "They said you have to leave" he said to Hayleigh "No"

she replied, Johnny ran back over to the boys and it went on like that for a while until little Johnny fell down in front of the guys, Mac gave him some water and he stood up, they began talking again and I wondered what it was about, Mac went to the middle of the field and so did Jinny, they soon shook hands and I found out a deal was made, they would share the Sandlot. We were all in the dug-out drinking juice and eating cookies, except for David, he looked a bit cheesed off right now "Sammy said the cookies are great" Sol translated "Thank you" Hayleigh said "Do you have the recipe?" he asked "Sure, I'll write it down for you" Hayleigh said

"The dug-out's very tastefully done" he said "Thank you" Jinny and Pinny said in sync "Sol, shut up" David whispered "Orange, is my favourite colour" Torquel admitted "Mine too"Hayleigh said, David kicked Torquel and I rolled my eyes "Is this freshly squeezed?" Mac asked motioning to the juice, I saw David give him a disbelieving look "Yes, thank you for noticing" Hayleigh said "Anyway, this is Jinny, and this is Pinny, and I'm..." the boys cut her off "Hayleigh Goodfairer we know" they said in sync "This is Torquel, Mac, Sol, and his brother Sam, we call him Fingers, he's deaf, so look at him when you talk, he can read lips, and you know my sister Violet"

David said pointing at each of us "Yeah we know, your sister really knows how to pitch" Jinny said, the boys gave me surprised looks and I suddenly got nervous "Why didn't I know that?" David asked, I shrugged "You never asked" I pointed out, Mac made some comment that I didn't quite catch and they all stood up "Wait where we goin?" I asked confused "The little league playing field" David replied making his way, I jumped up "Say what now?" I asked nervously,

he shrugged "Mac wants a mouth off I guess, so what? Not like they'll do anythin to you, I won't let em" David said throwing an arm around my shoulder, I nodded and finally realised something, My worst nightmare was going to come true.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

We were at the playing field and to my bad luck, the little leaguers were there training, I rested my hands on the fence and my tummy was tossing and turning "Hey David, can I go home I don't feel too good" I said holding my stomach, he nodded and I made my way home as quick as possible.

I had been home for a while and I hadn't spoken to Singleton, David, or anyone really, I was too scared about what happened, but I finally realised I couldn't hide all my life, so Friday evening I went to the Sandlot with the guys, only to find out it was the biggest mistake of my life.

We were waiting for something but I didn't know what "You feeling better today?" Hayleigh asked, I nodded "Yeah thanks, so why aren't you guys playin today?" I asked confused "Well we ran into some sexist pigs, and were gonna play em and win" she said proudly, I chuckled "Here they are now" she said pointing behind me, I turned around and froze, there walking in with his team was Singleton "Oh crap" I said shaking my head, the boys got onto the field "What's wrong?" Hayleigh asked "Remember that guy I was dating, I said he was sexist"

I said still watching the other team, she nodded "That's him" I squeaked, her eyes widened "Singleton?" she asked, I nodded "Wow" she said in shock "I know, I can't help that I have a thing for short guys with good hair" I said flopping down onto the seat, Hayleigh stood there for a moment "Your pitching" she said pulling me up, it was time for me to be shocked "What?" I exclaimed, everyone turned their attention on me including Singleton "Violet?" he asked "How do you know my sister creep?" David asked, I held my hair in nervousness "Not good" I mumbled on repeat "She's your sister? My girlfriend, is your sister?" Singleton asked, everyone's eyes widened except Hayleigh's "My sisters your girlfriend?"

David said turning to me, everyone's eyes were on me again and I nervously chuckled "Bye" I said quickly, I tried to make a runner for it but David easily caught me and dragged me round back "Explain!" he shouted, I winced "I'm sorry, I would've told you but you hated him" I said, he shook his head "How could you even date him? He's my worst enemy I never though you would do this to me Violet" he said shaking his head, he walked away and soon enough Hayleigh came round "You alright?" she asked, a tear fell down my cheek and I shook my head "Not really, I think I just lost my brother" I said, she shook her head "No you didn't, he's a big boy he'll get over it"

she said reasuringly "What about Singleton?" I asked looking at her "He may take a while" she said, I nodded and wiped away the tear "Here, now go out there, and show that guy that we girls can beat him at anythin" she said handing me the ball, I chuckled and we walked into the field, I stood at the pitch point and Singleton shook his head "Are you kidding? A girl pitcher, it's like you guys wanna lose" he said chuckling, as much as I was falling for him that comment made me snap "Oh you wait sweetheart" I said in my normal voice, which was the first time I had ever used it around him,

he got ready and I took another deep breath "Don't blink" Mac said to him, I rolled my eyes and did the pitch, it knocked Mac down and Singletons eyes widened, I gave him a cocky smirk and tossed my hair out of the way "Sorry, you need me to call that for you? STRIKE!" Mac shouted, I chuckled "Shut up donut belly, that's illegal you can't pitch like that" Singleton said to me, I raised my eyebrows "Oh it's legal"Mac said crouching back down "Get used to dissapointment darlin" I said, Singleton glared slightly before getting back into position, I pitched and he missed, twice

"Oh yeah, that's how we do it" I exclaimed when he was out, he yanked off the helmet and threw it on the ground, he stood off to the side and was glaring at me "Sit down" I said in annoyance.

Hayleigh was on bat and we were all tense, if she hit this right then we won, the guy pitched and she swung the bat, the ball flew over to the large dumpster wall and nearly went over it, we all cheered for her as she ran and I saw Singleton yank off his helmet, he shouted to the boys to throw it but I was busy watching Hayleigh win, she nearly got to the last base and I saw Singleton catch the ball, I had a feeling I knew what he was gonna do but I didn't wanna believe it "No, don't you dare"

I said more to myself, he elbowed Hayleigh in the stomach and my hands flew to my mouth, she fell down and he tagged her, we all ran over to Hayleigh and I heard a punching noise, I saw Singleton on the floor holding his nose while David stared him down, go on big brother, the girls helped Hayleigh up while Singletons boys helped him up "The Sandlot's ours, forever, don't mess with my team mates, stay away from my sister, and you never hit a girl creep!"

David shouted, Singleton limped away with his friends and two tears fell down my cheeks, I knew he had an obsession with winning but I never though he would really cross that line "Violet..." David started, I stood up from the dug-out "You don't have to say anything, I know I messed up" I snapped before speed-walking home.


	6. Prove It

The very same night I was upstairs in my room, was I crying? No way, I wouldn't cry over a stupid sexist pig, even if I was falling for him "Violet?" Mom asked slowly opening the door, it was only me, mom, and David, Dad had died when I was little, can't remember how though, mom doesn't like to talk about him much "Hey mom" I said sighing, she sat on the bed "Your brothers worried about you" she said, ever since earlier on I hadn't spoken to David or any of the Sandlot gang, not even Hayleigh, I ashamed about what happened, and I couldn't face her "I know moma, but I can't speak to him right now" I replied resting my chin on my knees, she sighed

"I know baby but you have to, he's your brother, look I don't know what went on in that Sandlot today but it's hurtin him too darlin, you need to speak to him about it" she said before leaving, I thought for a moment before deciding to relax myself, I climbed out of my window and onto the roof, I usually did it when I needed to think, or just relax with my thoughts "Violet" I heard whispering and I looked down to see non other than Singleton "Stay away from me" I whispered/snapped, he shook his head "No, I wanna talk to you" he said, I shook my head and got back in through the window before leaning out "Well I don't wanna talk to you" I said with anger,

he sighed "Please Violet" he begged, his blue eyes were just innocently staring up at me and it killed me to see him like that "Fine, but make it quick" I said climbing down the drain pipe of the house, I jumped down when it was low enough and faced him "Talk" I said shrugging "Not here" he said nodding his head down the road, I groaned and followed him. We arrived at the tree house, it was a place I found with him a while ago, it didn't have a roof but I suppose it was the point, so you could just watch the stars "Now talk" I demanded as we both sat down

"Look I'm sorry, sometimes I get caught up in the game" he said apologeticly, I glared "Caught up in the game? Singleton you hit my friend, who's a girl, do you realize how low that is?" I asked angrily, he nodded "I'm sorry Violet, I had to win" he said, I rolled my eyes and scoffed "You know, that was always your problem, and I dealt with it, but I can't anymore" I said standing up, he held onto my legs like a little kid and I nearly stumbled off the edge "Don't go Violet, let me explain more" he said rubbing his head against my thigh's, it actually felt nice

"Fine, but lemme sit down at least" I said rolling my eyes, he nodded and let go of my legs so that I could sit "Look, I'm so sorry about what I did to her, I didn't think it through, and I'm really sorry about it" he said looking me in the eyes, I sighed "It's not that easy, I haven't even spoken to David since the game, I shouldn't even be seeing you let alone up here talkin to you" I said thinking about all the trouble I could get into, he brushed a piece of hair behind my ear "Then why did you come with me Violet?" he asked leaning in, I pulled back and shook my head "I can't tell you, you know the answer" I said quietly, he quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and I was forced to look at him

"I want you to say it Violet, I know it, but it doesn't mean anything unless you see it" he said firmly, I shook my head again "No, because when you hit Hayleigh it tore me apart, I am not throwing myself out to you any-more" I snapped, he looked slightly annoyed "Come on Violet, just say it, I don't want anything else" he said, his voice sounded so desperate "Okay you want it, here it goes, I love you, god knows why, but I do, I'm in love with some selfish, sexist, asshole pig"

I exclaimed, he was staring at me with a surprised look on his face "You actually said it" he said, I looked away and mentally beat up myself "Oh my god" I groaned falling back onto the hard wood "Don't be sorry Violet, I love you too, even though I never used to show it, you put up with everything I did, even flirting with other chick's" he said leaning over me, I chuckled and he leaned in closer "Don't" I whispered, he paused but finally filled the space, the kiss was sweet but it quickly turned more desperate "I have to get home" I said pulling away breathlessly, he nodded and walked me home.

We finally arrived and I faced him "So are we dating again or what?" he asked, glancing at the house, I shrugged "Singleton I don't mean to kiss and run, but I don't know if I wanna be with you" I admitted, he looked like he was just shot "What? But you love me" he said on confusion, I nodded "I do, but even though you said it, you need to prove it" I said walking up the path "How do I do that?"

he asked, I turned around and shrugged "Despite what David says, your a big boy, you'll figure it out" I said, I walked back through the door quietly and snuck up to my room before they could notice.


	7. Speaking to David

The day after I had the talk with Singleton I decided it was time to speak to my brother, sure he was probably still mad at me for dating his enemy but he was just gonna have to face up to it "Hey David?" I asked knocking on his bedroom door, it flew open and he was stood there looking relieved "Hey Vi" he said quietly while motoning me into the room,

I walked in and plonked myself down on his bed "We gotta talk" I said, he nodded and sat next to me "The thing with Singleton, I couldn't help that and I promise it wasn't to hurt you because I never planned on that, he never knew I was you're sister and you never knew I was his girlfriend, it kept me from becoming part of the Sandlot tug of war game,

you're my brother and I love you but I couldn't help fall for him" I said hoping he would understand my side of it all "It's not you Vi, you're my little sister and it's my job to look out for you, it doesn't matter who you go out with I'm not gonna like them,

it just hit me really hard when I found out it was Singleton, I mean this arguement between me and him has been going on for a while and he's been such a jerk to me, I didn't want you getting hurt" he said shaking his head "David, when he hit Hayleigh it tore me apart, I knew I shouldn't have taken it out on you but I just couldn't stick around you guys thinking I betrayed you somehow"

I said putting my face in my hands "Violet it ain't you're fault the guys a jerk, you didn't know he was gonna hit her, none of us did" he said rubbing my back soothingly "What is it with me David? Why do I keep falling for short guys that just so happen to be idiots?" I exclaimed sitting up "It's not you're fault, these guys are way too charming and you deserve way better than them Violet"

he said, I nodded "But David, what do I do? I still love him" I said, he sighed "I ain't trying to be a bad brother, but I don't think it's best you get back with him, it's all up to you, but that's just my oppinion" he said standing up, I nodded and stood up aswell "You're a great brother" I said hugging him, he hugged back "And you're an amazing little sister, as annoying as you are" he said, I playfully hit him on the arm before leaving his room.

I was on my way to the tree house but in order to do that I had to go past the Little League playing field, I was nervous in all honesty because I didn't know if they were going to be there or not, but like a big girl I sucked it up and made my way, as I got closer I noticed they were in fact in the playing field, I inwardly cursed my luck but carried on walking hoping not to get seen,

Luck didn't agree with me today "Violet!" he shouted, I flinched and slowly turned round, Singleton came over holding the bat and leaned agains't the low fence "What?" I snapped going over to him "I don't know how to prove it" he whined, I chuckled and rolled my eyes "It's not that hard, just think of something that I like and do something related to it" I explained, he nodded

"Oooh" he said in thought "So what if I got you the huge rainbow lollipops that you like?" he asked, I rested my arms on the fence and thought "That would be a bonus point, but you gotta do better than that, what do I like?" I asked, he sighed "Well you're favorite colors bright green, favorite food is the Rainbow Lollipop, you go through different fazes of not liking food, you love mint ice cream,

the tree house, oh yeah and you love it when I kiss you right, here..." he said smoothing his hand agains't the right side of my neck, I smiled and giggled "You just did it" I said tilting my head, he gave me a confused look "Did what?" he asked

"Proved it, I needed to know that you loved me for real, and you just admitted it by naming all of the things that I loved. Wasn't hard was it?" I asked, he lit up like a Christmas tree "No, god was that it?" he asked, I nodded and shrugged "Pretty much"

I replied, he glared a little "You are so lucky I love you" he said, I rolled my eyes and pulled away from the fence "Where you goin?" he asked "Tree House" I said, he nodded "So Vi, we back on or what?" he asked nervously "Were back on" I replied, he smiled and nodded

"Great" he said, I nodded and watched as he jogged back to his friends "Yes!" he shouted fist pumping the air, I laughed as I carried on walking to the tree house.


	8. Very Important Author's Note!

**Hey dudes! First of all, I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, just in-case I got your hopes up. I've created a new account on F.F, so from now on I will be re-posting my stories on that account. Please don't favourite any of the stories, or this account as I will be deleting it once I'm done re-posting. The name of my new account is BabyBearMunchkin. Don't ask about the name, it was cute so I chose it :). Anywho all my stories will be re-posted and re-edited on that account from now on.**

**Also, unfortunately, only a few stories will be re-posted, as I know that I've lost interest in some. Below is a list of the returning stories on my other account:**

**- Back to WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Life In WhiteChapel (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic.)<br>- Bailey's Story (A 'My Babysitter's A Vampire' Fic).  
>- Breanna Parker (A 'Karate Kid' Fic).<br>- Charlotte's Nightmare (A 'Fright Night' Fic).  
>- Cj's Story (A 'Fright Night' Fic).<br>- Oliver Twist (An 'Oliver Twist' Fic).  
>- The Werewolf's Sister (A 'Being Human' Fic).<br>- The Radio Rebels (A 'Radio Rebel' Fic).  
>- The Country Girl (A 'Wizards of Waverly Place' Fic).<br>- Neverland & Return to Neverland (A 'Peter Pan' Fic).  
>- The Other Misfit (A 'Misfits' Fic).<br>- The Search for the Stone (A 'Little Vampire' Fic).**

**So, those are the stories that will be re-edited and re-posted on my new account. If the story you like is not on the list then I'm really sorry, but I've lost interest and no longer feel the need to continue the story. Anyway, that's all. But I thank you so much for favouriting and following my stories. This will be my last A/N on this account. BabyLibby out xox.**


End file.
